DR
=draba= * sub =dracena= * sub =drachma= * sub * pt: n dracma * en: n 1. drachma; 2. Weights dram =dracocephalo= * sub =dracon= * sub * pt: compare dragon * en: see dragon =Dracon= * sub n pr * pt: npr Hist. Dracón, legislador ateniense * en: npr Hist. Draco * ◊ draconian =draconian= * adj * draconian ???? * pt: adj draconiano/a (leis draconianas) * en: adj Draconian; * ???? lege(s) draconian ???? Draconian law(s) =draconic= * adj =draconitic= * adj =draga= * sub * en: n Technol. dredge (1. dredger; 2. dragnet) * ◊ dragar-dragaminas etc. =dragage= * sub =dragaminas= * sub * pt: n draga-minas * en: n mine sweeper =dragar= * v * pt: v dragar * en: v Technol. to dredge =dragator= * sub =dragline= * sub =dragon= * sub * pt: n 1. Mitol. dragão (monstro fabuloso que se representava com língua sagital ou bífida, garras, asas e cauda de serpente e corpo coberto de escamas); 2. dragão Zool. (espécie de lagarto cuja pele ventral, extensível para os lados, forma pára-quedas, o que lhe permite dar extensos saltos de árvore para árvore); 3. Mil. dragão (soldado de cavalaria que manobrava também a pé) * en: n 1. dragon (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool. lizard of the genus Draco; 3. Bot.) =Dragon= * sub n pr * pt: npr Astron. Dragão (constelação boreal das proximidades do pólo) * en: npr Astron. Dragon =dragona= * sub =drain= * sub =drainabile= * adj * /drenabile =drainabilitate= * sub * /drenabilitate =drainage= * sub * /drenaje =drainar {e}= * v * /drenar =drama= * sub * drama -ma/-mat- * pt: n drama * en: n drama * ◊ dramatic; dramatisar; dramaturgo etc.; melodrama etc. =dramat-= * en: see drama =dramatic= * adj * es: adj dramático/a * pt: adj dramático/a * en: adj dramatic =dramatica= * sub =dramaticitate= * sub =dramatisar= * v * dramatisar ???? * pt: v dramatizar * en: v to dramatize =dramatisation= * sub =dramaturgia= * sub * es: n dramaturgia * pt: n dramaturgia * en: n dramaturgy =dramaturgic= * adj =dramaturgo= * sub * es: n dramaturgo * pt: n dramaturgo * en: n dramatist, playwright * ◊ dramaturgia =drappar= * sub * drappar ???? * en: v to drape, hang with a drapery =drapperia= * sub * drapperia (-ía) ???? * en: n drapery (1. business of selling cloth; 2. clothing or hangings arranged in graceful folds) =drappero= * sub * drappero ???? * en: n draper ( ???? dealer in cloth) =drappo= * sub * drappo ???? * en: n cloth ( ???? fabric, material) * #9674; drappero; drapperia; drappar =drastic= * adj * drastic ???? * pt: adj drastico/a * en: adj drastic =drasticitate= * sub =dravidic= * adj =dravidologia= * sub =dreadnought= * sub * dreadnought ???? * pt: n dreadnought [A * en: n dreadnought =drepanocyto= * sub =drepanocytose (-osis)= * sub =dressage= * sub =dribblar= * v * dribblar ???? * pt: v driblar, fintar (futebol) =dribblator= * sub =dribble= * sub =drifter= * sub =drive= * sub =drive-in= * sub =drizza= * sub =droga= * sub * droga ???? * pt: n droga * en: n drug * #9674; drogeria; drogista; drogar =drogar= * v * drogar ???? * pt: v drogar * en: v to drug ( ???? to administer a drug or drugs to) =drogato= * sub =drogeria= * sub * drogeria (-ía) ???? * en: n drugstore =drogista= * sub * drogista ???? * en: n druggist =drogman= * sub =drolle= * adj =drolleria= * sub =dromedario= * sub * dromedario ???? * pt: n dromedário * en: n dromedary =dromia= * sub * -dromo ???? * en: n in compounds * -drome (1. running; 2. racecourse) * #9674; aerodromo etc.; autodromo etc.; hippodromo etc.; velodromo etc.; palindromo etc. =dronte= * sub =dropshot= * sub =drosera= * sub =droseraceas= * sub pl =drosometria= * sub =drosometric= * adj =drosometro= * sub =drosophila= * sub =drososcopio= * sub =druida= * sub * druida (drú-) ???? * pt: n druida * en: n druid * #9674; druidessa; druidismo; druidic =druidessa= * sub * druidessa ???? * pt: n druidesa * en: n druidess =druidic= * adj * druidic (-íd-) ???? * pt: adj druidico/a * en: adj druidic, druidical =druidismo= * sub * druidismo ???? * pt: n druidismo * en: n druidism =drupa= * sub =drupacee= * adj =drusa= * sub =dry farming= * sub =dryade= * sub